Thrusted Parenthood
by orangemarker56
Summary: House finds out he and Stacy have a son when the boy is injured and needs a kidney transpalt. See what happens as House embarks on fatherhood and who will be there to help him? Huddy Shipper With House Wilson Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stacy Warner sat in disbelief as tries to digest the call she just got. She knew that someday the chose she made ten years ago could come back to haunt her. She however never imagined that this would happen. She sits there thinking back on the hardest day of her life.

Ten years ago:

Stacy was holding her newborn son in her arms. She looked down at him as he stared back at her with his sea blue eyes. Those eyes reminded her of his daddy the man she loved so much but knew she could never be with. Eight months ago when she found out she was a month pregnant she knew that her husband Mark was not the father of her unborn child but Greg House the man she had loved for years. They had almost gotten back together and she had only been with him once before he sent her back to Mark. She had confessed to Mark her indiscretion and he had forgiven her. When she told him she was pregnant he said he would raise the child as his own but she knew that he would wind up regretting that choice. She also knew that Greg did not want children. So she had made the decision that her child would be adopted.

Stacy heard a knock on her door and she knew that it was Jan and Lucas Reid the couple she had chosen to adopt her child. She knew that her son would be loved. They had even let her give him a first name. She had chosen Jason, Greg's middle name. Before she said come in she gave her son one last kiss and said goodbye to him.

Present day:

That was the first and only time she had held her son. Two days ago she had gotten a call the Lucas and Jan Reid had been killed and their son Jason was critically wounded and needed a kidney transplant. She had jumped at the chance to be tested to save Jason's life but the call she had just gotten informed her that she was not a match. Jason had been moved to the top of the list but there was just not a kidney available for him. She knew that the only chance Jason had was Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters

* * *

As Stacy drove to Princeton she wondered what would happen. What would Greg say? What if he wasn't a match? If he was a match would he donate a kidney to Jason? What if he wasn't a match and Jason didn't get a kidney and died? It killed Stacy to think that the little boy she had given birth to ten years ago wouldn't make it. Then the thought crossed her mind what if he lived? What would happen to him? His parents were dead and he had no family to take he him in.

At first Stacy thought that maybe she and Mark could take him in but the reason that she had given Jason up in the first place still existed. She and Mark even had two daughters of their own now. They didn't even know about Jason, surely she couldn't tell them about him now. She was also sure that Greg wouldn't want him either. The Social worker handing Jason case told her that if the she or Greg wouldn't take him that Jason would be put in foster care till they could find parents to adopt him. It made her stomach hurt to think that Jason would have to go through that experience.

As Stacy entered the parking lot of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital she realized that the time she had dreaded for the past two days had come. She was finally going to tell Greg about their son. Before she knew it she was in the hospital and face to face with the man who eyes she had last seen in her son ten years ago.

"Stacy?" Greg asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hi, Greg" Stacy said to him with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Don't tell me your husband is sick and you need me to save his life again?" House said after it finally sank in who was standing in front of him

"No, Mark is fine" She answered not at all surprised by his sarcastic comment.

"Well you are either here because you missed me or someone you know is sick. And judging by the look of fear on your face it's not because you missed me." House told her in a matter of fact tone.

Stacy took a breath as spoke to reveal the secret she had work so hard to keep all these years. "My son is very sick and needs a kidney transplant"

House took a second to reply Wilson had told him that she had two daughters but never that she had a son. And why would she come to him if the boy had already been diagnosed? "Wilson never told me that you and Mark had son?"

Stacy knew the time had come to tell him. "That because Wilson doesn't know about him. Ten years ago I gave my son up for adoption. Two days ago his parents were killed in an accident that destroyed his kidneys. I am not a match but I am hoping his father is and Greg YOU are his father. He's your son."

"My son" House says as he stares at Stacy in disbelief at what she has just told him.

Stay tuned chapter 3 tomorrow!! Hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters

* * *

"My son" House says as he stares at Stacy in disbelief at what she has just told him. House sees everything coming but as the words fell from Stacy's mouth it was the last thing he ever expected. He felt like he was in dream. This had to be a joke, he couldn't be a father. He looked for any clue on Stacy's face that would tell him she was kidding but all he saw was sadness and relief etched on the lines of her face.

Several minutes latter House finally finds his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought about it but you had just sent me back to Mark and I knew that me being pregnant wouldn't change your mind about us. You made it clear years ago that you didn't want children." As she said these words she saw the hurt in his eyes, the same eyes he shared with his son"

"You still should have told me; I had a right to know" House spits out with clear anger in his voice. "Why did you put your son up for adoption?"

"Well you and I surly weren't going to raise him and Mark offered to raise him as his own but I knew that he would just end up someday resenting him. I didn't want Jason growing up thinking that he was hated by his father. So I gave to two people I knew would love him." Stacy say's trying to hold back tears

House stands there stunned at what she just said. Jason that was his middle name she had named her son after him. Then it dawns o him why she is telling him this. She had said his adopted parents had been killed and he needed a kidney transplant. He has a lot more to say to Stacy but right now he needed to focus on the reason she has finally revealed her secret to him "How sick is he?" He asked

Stacy took a second to regain her composure "He's in intensive care at Princeton General. He's been moved to the top of the transplant list but one just hasn't come through yet. That why I am here now. I need you to be tested to see if you a match and if you are to donate one of your kidneys. The doctors say he doesn't have long to live without a transplant"

House knows how serous that the boy's condition really is and realize as does Stacy that he might be Jason's only chance at survival. He looked at Stacy and saw the worry in her face that he say no. She didn't really think he'd let a child die without doing everything he possibly could. "Of course I'll get tested. Who do I need to contact?"

"His Social worker is Heather King" Stacy said relived that he didn't let his anger stop him from helping Jason.

House realizes that she says social worker and not a family member witch must mean that none of the child adopted family members were going to take him in. "What happens if the boy lives, are you and Mark planning on taking him in?"

Stacy hadn't planned on house being concerned about what would happen to Jason beyond his health. "No, we will not be taking him in the same reason I gave him up ten years ago are still there and now I have my daughters to worry about. Jason adopted parents didn't have any siblings and the grandparents are all dead. Heather said he will put in foster care until they can find and someone to adopt."

It unsettled house that his son would going from a home with two parents and now had no one but a social worker and the hope to someday be adopted. "Does he know that his parents are not his biological parents?" House asked Stacy.

"Heather says that Jan and Lucas have always been honest with Jason about being adopted." Stacy tells him

"Ok, I'll go get tested now. Are you coming?" House asked her

"No, I have to go pick the girls up form school. Heather said that she would call me and tell me when she knew what was going to happen with Jason." Stacy replied but the truth was that the more she hangs around the hospital looking through the window at the little boy she had said goodbye to all those years ago the harder it would be to walk away when it was all over. Heather told her she could introduce herself to Jason but she knew if she talked to him she could never walk away.

"Ok, Goodbye Stacy" House says and then just turns and walks away. Stacy can tell that he is annoyed that she not going with him. She surprised how much it still hurts as she watched him walk away out of her life once more. She steps in the elevator to make one more stop before walking out of the hospital once more.

30 minutes latter Cuddy's office:

"What the hell were you thinking" James Wilson yells at Stacy as she explains to him and Lisa Cuddy what she had just told House. "You should have told me before you told him, a shock like this could make him go to vicodin." House had been clean since his stint in Mayfield 7 years ago. House and Wilson had also been living in the same house for the past 7 years. He Knew house limitations and was afraid this might cause him to go back to drugs if something were to happen to the boy.

"I guess I wasn't thinking I just wanted to save Jason that all I am sorry if I hurt Greg I just couldn't sit back and wait for Jason to die. I only told you guy's because I know Greg is going to need support. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused goodbye James, Lisa." Stacy said with tears in her eyes as she turned around and walked at of the room and left Cuddy and Wilson alone in Cuddy's office.

"We've got to got to go Princeton General and find House" Wilson says a few moments latter.

"Your right ill meet you there after I go pick Rachael up from daycare " (Rachael is Cuddy's 7 year old adopted daughter.)

"Ok" Wilson turns around and exits the office to go find and support his friend.

Hope you all like this chapter I'll try to have four done by tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House looked through the window of Jason's room studying the boy. He was sure to ask the lab to run a DNA test when they took his blood to see if he was a match to the kid, but as he stood there he no longer needed one. The answer was in the boy's eyes his eyes were identical to House's. In fact the boy looked strikingly like the picture of ten year old Greg that his mother had in her living room before her death two years ago. House finally took his eyes off Jason and looked down at the chart in his hand. Stacy had been right Jason was in real danger of dying on top of kidney failure he has a broken leg, a concussion, and a lacerated spleen. The kid had already had surgery to repair his spleen and release pressure on his brain. In fact his doctors had him in a barbiturate-induced coma for the time being. House finally looks up from the chart when woman approaches him.

"Are you Dr. House?" The woman asks.

House looks at the woman and gathers that this woman is Heather King the social worker that Stacy told him about. "Yeah that's me and you must be the social worker in charge of the boy's case"

"Yes, I am Heather, Dr. Jones called and told me you were here to be tested. He said that the results of the test should be here soon."

"Yes and as soon as the results are back I would like to have the boy transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" House says to the woman

"May I ask why Dr.?" Heather asks realizing he is every bit abrasive as Mrs. Warner described him.

"That's the top hospital New Jersey and I would prefer if my son and I have to be operated on it be by someone I know to be a good surgeon operates on us." House justifies to the social worker.

"I don't think that will be necessary Dr. Jones is a very good surgeon and doctor that's why I have chosen him as medical proxy for Jason's case." Heather tells him

House realizes that getting Heather to see things his way might take a little more convincing than he first thought. "I don't mean to undermine your authority Mrs. King but this is my son so no doctor other than me should be making any medical decisions regarding his heath"

"Are you telling me that you wish to be his Guardian Dr.?" Heather asks him.

Actually that wasn't what House was saying at all, he wanted to help his son the best way he knew and that was medically. House knew that he was the best person available to make medical call for his son but being his guardian met that after he was better he have to raise him. The thought of raising the boy scared House and to be honest not much scared him but having a child's life in his hands did. House knew that his answer to Heather had to be final and if he said no she would not give him medical rights to Jason. If he said yes it would be commitment that he would have to keep. Could he do it could he really raise his son? He in Wilson did have a spare room in their house that could be made into a room for the boy. Surely Wilson would be there to help him raise Jason but they both worked a lot. Then his thoughts turned to Cuddy; Cuddy worked a lot and was doing a fine job at raising Rachel she had a good part time nanny to her. He could hire one to look after Jason while he and Wilson were working. Then one last thought crosses through his mind, this is his son and he has to t what best for him and the best thing for him right now is House. A moment later he finds himself taking a chance and saying the words he hadn't expected to say. "Yes, I want my son"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 5

House and Heather over what had to be done for House to become Jason's permanent guardian but for now she had authorized him as his medical proxy. Heather left to go for the

day as house set forth to make the arrangements to have Jason transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro. He wasn't very surprised when he turned around to see Cuddy and Wilson entering

the hospital.

"She told you" House blurt out being the first one to speak

"Yes, She came to Cuddy's office to tell us right after she told us she thought you would need friends" Wilson replies

Before either of them could say anther word House starts talking. "Before the two of you start asking how I am or try to get all mushy Cuddy you need to go sign the boys transfer

paper" House saw the look of question in their face and continued "Yes, to answer your facial expression I am keeping him. His social worker made me his medical proxy a few minutes

ago and within the week my guardianship will be permanent and as soon as he is out of the hospital his name will be legally changed. But for now I am just waiting on the results to see if

we are match so I can give him a kidney."

Cuddy and Wilson stood there stunned listening to what house and just told them they didn't know what to expect but this certainly was not it. Cuddy didn't stand around to talk

instead going to the administrator there to finish Jason's transfer paper leaving House and Wilson alone to talk.

Wilson takes a minute to gather his thoughts before starting to speak. " I know this is a lot to process but are you sure about taking him in House?"

"Well what chose do I have? He has know one. Hell we don't even know if he will live the kid just doesn't have a couple of bruises he's seriously injured so bad that they have him in a

medically induced coma."

"Ok, So what do you want me to do?" Wilson asks will concern in his voice

"Well, When he gets out of the hospital hell need a room and things. I don't know what to get or what he need so I leave all the logistics to you, His social worker said she'd arrange

to go get some of his things form his house. But I am sure he won't want to be reminded of his dead parent and his old life so you'll have to get him some new stuff." House say's As

Wilson begins to stop House abruptly stops him as Jason's Doctor approaches him know it's the results to rather or not he is a match and can give Jason one of his kidney. House held

his Breath as Dr. Jones approached him results in hand.

Thanks for reading I would love reveiws and ideas next chapter up on sunday and it will be longer the chapter after that house will meet Jason


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I dont own House or the characters

Chapter 6

House held his breath as the Dr. Jones walked up to him with the test results in his hand.

"Dr. House, the results just came in on your DNA test and the donor match test, As you suspected you are the boy's biological father." Dr. Jones Said

House was already annoyed with the doctor he already knew that Jason was his Son he Just wanted to know if he could donate a kidney to the boy that's all that matterd wer

those test results could mean life or death for Jason. "I already know he's my son I just want to know if I can donate to my son" House snarled to the doctor.

Dr. Jones then took a long breath and answered him in a matter of fact tone "Dr. House, you are a match for Jason and with all luck I can have everything all set to have the

surgery done tomorrow"

House had never felt so relieved as he did now. He stood speechless in front of the doctor as it dawned on him that it was true that he could save his sons life with a piece of

himself and if everything went alright in the operating room his son would have a chance to live a long healthy life and House would have a chance to be his father. Holy crap

the thought scared him to death he was a father and now he could have the chance to raise his boy, HIS SON. House got out of his head long enough to reply to the doctor."

No need DR. Jones, Jason will be transported to my hospital within the hour where I have a doctor waiting to do the surgery on the two of us tonight."

The Doctor looked stunned and started to argue with house, but it was to late house had already made up his mind. As soon as they found Cuddy and told her the news

House and Wilson left to go to the hospital to be prepped for surgery while Cuddy stayed behind so she could go with Jason while they transported him.

An hour latter house was in surgery with chase preforming it and everybody waiting to hear the news on House and Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n I dont own House or the characters

Chapter 7

So I had some Q's as to what's what in the story so here is some basic details. House has been clean since Mayfield, he and Wilson have shared a House since he got out.

Cuddy has Rachael her adopted daughter who is 7. She was not with Lucas, and she did not a have a relationship with house either yet. She has had a few relationships that

dint last over the last few years. House's team is Chase who is married to Cameron and they share a five year old daughter Grace and a three year old son Jacob. Cameron

runs the ER. She is not on the team. Taub is on the team and is married to Rachael they have a three year old daughter Lilly and she is seven months pregnant with the

second child. Forman is on the team and is raising a three year old twins Alicia and Rodney own his own. He was married to thirteen who died a year after their children were

born. Martha Masters rejoined the team after thirteen had died and after getting over the age difference she and Forman have been dating for the last 6 months. Jason is 10

and this story is set 7 years after Mayfield. Wilson is also single and has no children but had just began dating his ex-wife Sam Carr.

One Month Latter

Gregory House was new at the whole parenting thing. So far all he had really done for his son is give him a kidney. Jason was doing much better and healing from his injuries,

but they still had him in his medically induced coma. In fact today he had been deemed well enough to be taken out of the coma. House knew that even though Jason was

healing form his physical wounds, he would have to heal form the emotional wounds. His parents were dead and he dint even know it yet. His whole life was about to change.

Well House's life was about to change as well he was now responsible to raise a Human life. To make sure his needs were met and no harm was to come to him. When House

had agreed to take him it was so he could save his son's life, now that he knew Jason was going to be okay he had his serious doubts that he could even do this. However he

was committed, this was his son and he was going to raise him he was going to be his father. He was determined to be nothing like his dad had been no matter how bad

things would get he would never lay a hand on Jason, and he would protect his son from anyone who ever tried.

The last month had been spent getting everything ready for Jason to come and live with House and Wilson. Wilson had collected some of the boy's things and asked around

to his teachers and people who knew Jason to figure out how to decorate his room. It was summer so Jason hadn't missed any school and in the fall he would attend the

same school as Rachael. Arrangements had also been made so that Jason would be well taken care when House and Wilson were at work. He would be dropped off at Cuddy's

in the morning and he and Rachael would share a nanny and Wilson would pick him up at as he had a more set schedule then house did. Cuddy was also prepared to help out

with Jason as she had her doubts that house and Wilson could effectively raise a child on their own.

Around the hospital it had finally sunk in that the cranky Dr. who cared about nobody was a father. His team was really shocked but had been supportive giving House ideas

to interact with Jason and what to do with his son. As all of them but Martha masters now had children but she was quickly learning by helping her boyfriend Forman with his

three ye old twins that he had been left alone to raise after his wife thirteen had died two years ago because of her Huntington's. All in all everybody was ready to help House

in any they possibly could. They watched as day by day House sat by Jason's bedside.

House was anxious because today could be they day he would meet his son. On the outside Jason was the spitting image of him and one of House's biggest fears was that

his personality would be like his also. House could only imagine dealing with a boy that acted like him and it wasn't pretty something House dint look forward to at all. House

had never even heard his sons voice but for some reason he loved him, he felt protective of him, he had never felt this way about anyone in his life. He didn't even know he

was capable of this kind of love but it was true and he hadn't even met him yet.

House was sitting by Jason's bedside when Chase walked in. "Hey, boss are you ready to stop the meds that are keeping Jason in his coma?"

House thought about that Question. Ready that was a loaded word House was defiantly not ready to face the road ahead of him, but ready or not it was time Jason was

ready to come off the coma. House stood up and stooped the iv that was dripping the medicine keeping the boy in his coma. He then sat down and waited. All he could do

now was wait. Cuddy and Wilson, and the rest of the team sat outside watching through the window as house sat by Jason's bedside waiting for his son to wake up.

Two hours later as house sat watching the monitors hooked to Jason's small body. When he noticed his hand move. It startled him a little and he watched as Jason's other

hand moved, and then his leg. He watched as the little boy's eyes opened and struggled to take in where he was. All of a sudden after a minute the little boy's eyes fell on

House and they looked eyes staring at each other for the longest time each staring in to what seemed to be a replica of their own eye's. House held his breath as he waited for

the Question that was about to come when it finally did after what seemed to be an eternity. The boy's voice hoarse as he looked in to House eye's and struggled for

words ,when they finally came. "Who are you?"


End file.
